


Punishment Game

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighter Kagami is on his way home to relax after hours battling a blaze. His plans are thwarted when Policman Aomine pulls him over for speeding. Instead of a ticket, Aomine gives him something hotter and harder as punishment.</p>
<p>Super smexy fanart by <a href="http://pinocopinoco.tumblr.com/post/38095009482/inspired-by-bexaras-aokaga-fiction-punishment">pinocopinoco</a>- nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Game

It was dark and hot, the heat of the summer night compounded by the inferno Kagami had been fighting for nearly twelve hours straight.

They had finally gotten the blaze under control and a new crew came in to take over. A quick shower at the station did nothing to cool him off or ease his tense musles. All he wanted was a bath and a beer, and then his bed. He made a quick call and then hopped on his bike, rubbing a tired hand across his neck as he revved up the engine. Nodding to a few of his buddies, he roared off.

The Harley was his one indulgence, a remnant from his time in the States. Kagami loved all that power between his legs, the classic black and chrome frame, the low, throaty rumble as he opened her up and let her fly. Which he did now. The wind whipped through his damp, red hair and it felt good, damn good, after those endless hours battling the fire.

He  _might_  have gotten a little heavy-handed on the throttle as he rode, images of the fire dancing through his mind, tweaking his temper. Damn kids, shooting off fireworks in an abandoned warehouse. If he had his way, Kagami would have beaten the shit out of them, but it wasn’t his job to punish the little bastards.

No that’s what the police were for, not that he had much faith that those teenagers would get what they really deserved. He knew some policeman after all. In his line of work, it was fairly impossible not to.

Caught up as he was, he didn’t realize the sirens coming up behind him were real and not just an echo ringing in his ear from the fire engines until he saw the flashing lights in his mirror. With a curse, he put on his blinker and pulled off the road into a deserted parking lot. He was only six kilometers from his apartment. It figured something like this would happen when he was exhausted, sore and minutes from home.

Kagami was already reaching in his back pocket for his wallet when he heard a car door slam and the sound of gravel crunching under booted feet.

“License and registration, please,” the officer walked up beside Kagami and ordered curtly, startling Kagami briefly. The man's voice was a low, smooth baritone that reminded the fireman of the slow, sensual jazz he liked to occasionally listen to.

He handed over the items without complaint, also slipping in his ID that acknowledged him as a firefighter, not that he needed to, no to this particular officer. The policeman looked them over carefully before handing them back.

“Well,  _Mr. Fireman_ , do you know how fast you were going?” The cop asked, stepping into the light, giving Kagami a good look at his face.  

The officer was handsome, with a masculine attractiveness that bordered on beautiful. The lines of his face were clean and sculpted, his lips perfectly shaped, his nose straight, his jaw strong. His eyes, though, even in the dim light Kagami could tell they were gorgeous, a color as dark and mysterious as the depths of the blue, blue ocean. They were especially striking against the darkness of his skin, and they were smoldering like the fire Kagami had just left as they roved over him.

Momentarily distracted, it took him a minute to process what had been asked.

“Ah, not really,” Kagami admitted sheepishly, stealing looks at the man while he shoved his wallet back into his pants.

He rarely met men as tall as him, but the cop was his height or taller, nicely built with wide shoulders and slim hips. Well defined muscles were evident beneath the sleeves of his light blue shirt. Frankly, the policeman was Kagami’s type, though the arrogant smirk twisting those full lips was something he could do without.

Rocking back on his heels, the officer lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. “You were doing 70 in a 40. Unless you were heading to a fire, that’s a bit fast don’t you think? Were you heading toward a fire?”

“No, but I just came from one, Officer …,” Kagami glanced at the name tag on the cop’s uniform, “Aomine.”

“Well you can obviously read, so you should have been able to see those speed limit signs posted all along the road,” Aomine took off his peaked, blue hat and hooked it on one of Kagami’s handlebars, revealing hair that was short, neat and just a shade lighter than the blue twilight around them. “And coming from a fire is no excuse for speeding. I’m going to need you to hop off the motorcycle.”

Red eyebrows snapping together, Kagami scowled in annoyance. “I don’t see why I need to get off the bike. If you are going to give me a ticket, just get on with it.” He was being belligerent, he knew it, but Kagami felt after the night he’d had there was an ample excuse.

Fingering the big, black stick on his belt, Aomine took a warning step forward. “I won’t repeat myself.”

Swearing again under his breath, Kagami kicked the stand in place and threw one leg over the chopper. He’d barely straightened before the policeman was on him, spinning him around and pushing him up against the Harley.

“What the fuck?!” he snarled, craning his neck around.

“Be quiet and put your hands behind your head.” Kagami started to protest but the thick club that had been at the officer’s waist was now tapping the back of his head.

With a growl, he complied, lacing his fingers together. Something cold and metallic snapped around his wrists, locking his hands together. The baton moved from his head to his back, gliding down his spine, all the way to his ass. It held there, circling each cheek, dipping lightly into the crease between.

Shuddering, Kagami hunched his shoulders. “What the hell are you doing, you perverted asshole?”

Aomine tapped him on the back of each thigh with the club and leaned in. “Spread your legs. I need to frisk you for any illegal substances or weapons.”

“Dammit, I don’t –,” the complaint was cut off as Kagami sucked in a sudden, deep breath. Aomine was pressing into him, their bodies lined up evenly, a noticeable bulge nestling against his butt. That big body was sizzling, burning Kagami everywhere they touched. Even though he was in this kind of situation, he was mortified to discover his own body was enjoying it.

“I don’t have anything on me,” he continued, fighting the urge to squirm.

“As an officer of the law, I can’t be too careful,” Aomine responded lightly, the police stick gone and his hands now exploring Kagami’s body, starting with his bent arms and moving down. The touch was not an impersonal pat-down, but an almost fondling caress. Goosebumps broke out over his skin, and his nipples hardened beneath his black t-shirt. Shit!

“ _As an officer of the law_ ,” he repeated harshly, angry at himself for responding, “you can’t do this. It’s sexual harassment, dickhead!”

Clucking his tongue, Aomine murmured in Kagami’s ear, “Is it sexual harassment if you are enjoying it?”

To emphasize his point, Aomine’s hands traveled from Kagami’s shoulders to his chest, cupping his pecs in those large palms before tweaking the pointed nipples poking through his shirt.

“Hmm, a fireman like yourself should know the dangers of driving recklessly at night. I think a little punishment is in order,  _Kagami_.”

The sound of his name made him tremble, and he almost … no, not yet. It wasn’t time.

“Don’t you think you deserve punishment for possibly endangering yourself and others?”  Aomine whispered as he rolled Kagami’s vulnerable nipples between his fingers. When the fireman didn’t answer, Aomine twisted harder, making Kagami gasp and his cock twitch. “Don’t you?”

“Dammit, yes, alright! Just stop that!”

His voice was husky, breathless, his heart hammering not with fear but arousal. His nipples were sensitive, one of his weak spots, and the officer was touching him just the way he liked to be touched.  It was humiliating, getting aroused out here in the open, cuffed and pinned against his bike, but Kagami’s body didn’t care.

Sharp teeth nibbled on his ear, the tiny pain traveling straight to his groin. “Hmm, then I guess I should continue frisking you, just to make sure you aren’t hiding anything dangerous before I get to your  _punishment_.”

The fingers on his nipples gave one, final, hard pinch and began sliding over his abdomen, all the way down to the juncture of his thighs. They pressed in, grazing over the swollen flesh there that was straining against the denim of his jeans. Kagami groaned, dropping his chin to his chest. His arms were starting to ache a little from their forced position, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing in his dick. He couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe he was  _allowing_  it to happen.

“What do we have here?”  Aomine whispered against the skin of his throat, a hot, wet tongue lapping gently at his flesh. “It feels big and hard and very  _dangerous_. I think you were carrying a weapon after all.”

Kagami couldn’t help it. He pushed his erection harder against those teasing fingers, even as he shook his head and panted, “That’s not a weapon, dumbass.”

Broad fingertips massaged and stroked, rubbing in circles, building an inferno between his legs that was just as intense, just as scorching as any fire he had ever fought.

“Then what is it?” Aomine’s warm breath ghosted over his damp skin, causing him to quiver again.

“You,  _ngh_ , know what it is, asshole,” Kagami answered, moaning when one of those wicked hands found his balls and started tracing them.

“I don’t know,” Aomine was a little out of breath himself, his voice low and raspy as he spoke, “I think this requires a more thorough examination.

The officer’s hands stopped tormenting his dick and moved to the fly of his jeans, quickly unsnapping and unzipping them. Kagami didn’t have time to protest. Aomine grabbed hold of the waist of his pants, tugging them roughly down. His boxers went with them and, just like that, his ass was bare, the warm, night breeze drifting over it.

Putting a knee between Kagami’s thighs, forcing them to spread wider, Aomine’s fingers went back to business. Hard and calloused, Aomine’s hand stroked him from base to tip, paying attention to the wide, flared head that was already sticky with fluid. Kagami’s hips helplessly thrust his cock deeper and faster into that big hand. Whatever the circumstances, it felt good, amazing, and his testicles drew up hard and tight against him, needing to cum in the worst way.

“Yeah, this seems pretty hazardous to me, and it’s definitely loaded,” Aomine bit his shoulder softly and Kagami jerked at the sensation. “I think we need to take care of this before it goes off and hurts someone.”

Aomine’s fingers left his crotch. The sound of a buckle unclasping and the hiss of a zipper reached Kagami’s ears, followed by the crinkle of foil. He parted his lips to curse or plead and two fingers pushed into his mouth.

“Suck them,” Aomine ordered darkly.

It was the hand he had been using to molest Kagami, and it tasted both salty and bitter. Kagami knew he was tasting his own pre-cum on those fingers. He moaned around them, the thought of biting them not even entering his head. He licked and sucked the long digits, saliva pooling in his mouth and leaking out as he worked them. Aomine’s other hand moved back to his dick, pumping and stroking in time to Kagami’s suction.

Something hard and slick pressed against his ass, rubbing insistently between his cheeks. It was Aomine’s condom covered erection.  _Oh god oh god oh god!_

The hand left his mouth with a pop, trailing wetly over his hip as Aomine leaned back, pulling his cock away from Kagami’s backside so he could rub his fingers over the crack instead.

“St-stop,” Kagami whispered, but it was a weak, unconvincing protest.

Ignoring him, Aomine pushed two, long, thick fingers into his ass and drove deeply while his other hand continued to masturbate Kagami’s shaft hard and fast. It was naughty and wrong, standing there under the stars letting Aomine finger-fuck him while jacking him off, but Kagami was a slave to the pleasure crawling over his body. He pushed back against the fingers inside him and then thrust forward into the hand circled around his cock.

Suddenly, both hands stopped what they were doing, moving to grip the hard globes of Kagami’s ass cheeks.  Aomine’s hard, thick heat slid into the crease, rubbing teasingly over Kagami’s hole.

“A ticket for speeding or  _this_.” Aomine pushed just the tip in, stretching Kagami’s entrance. “Which would you rather have as punishment?”

Kagami’s brain was sort of short-circuited at the moment so he it took him a second to decipher what the policeman had said. Either get a ticket or get fucked, that’s what Aomine was asking. Kagami knew the right thing, the decent thing, the  _normal_  thing to do would be to take the ticket and get the hell out of there. But, his cock was dripping and the tight ring of muscles in his ass were fluttering. The ticket wasn’t even an option.

“Just hurry up and fuck me, you bastard!” The command was a deep, rumbling roar.

Chuckling softly, Aomine put a hand in the center of Kagami’s back and pushed him down, so he was bent over the Harley. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, his arms locked behind his head, the handcuffs digging into his wrists, but none of that mattered as long as he could get that long, hard flesh of Aomine’s inside him, filling him.

“Alright, I’ll give you the fucking you want, Kagami.” Aomine was already pushing deep, thrusting his cock into Kagami’s tight passage before he finished speaking.

A sound between a scream and a groan tore from Kagami’s lips as Aomine slid home. “ _Fuuuck!_ ”

“I’m getting there,” Aomine grunted, pulling back until just the head was left inside him, and plunging forward again, burying his dick as far in Kagami’s body as he could, so deep Kagami swore he could feel that big cock pounding all the way into his stomach.

It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. Kagami spread his legs even wider, his head almost dangling and his bike rocking and shaking with every slam of Aomine’s hips.

“God, you feel so fucking good, Kagami. So hot, so tight,” a hand caressed his spine, the gentle touch a contradiction to the crude words coming out of Aomine’s mouth and the fierceness of the erection tunneling inside him.

Unconsciously, Kagami clenched around him, pulling the rigid heat even deeper inside him. Aomine hissed and began riding him in earnest, filling him to the brim. Small moans and whimpers were forced out of Kagami every time Aomine slammed forward. His balls began tingling, signaling orgasm was near. He rolled his hips, shamelessly rubbing his erection against the leather seat of his bike. Knowing what he needed, Aomine inserted a hand underneath him, grabbing Kagami’s cock and yanking on it in counter to his thrusts.

That was what he needed. Biting his lip to keep from shouting, Kagami spasmed, pleasure screaming down his body. He heaved and jerked, cumming hard enough that spots appeared before his eyes. Aomine pounded into him, so hard Kagami was afraid the chopper would topple over, and then he was groaning out his climax, pressing deep into Kagami, causing the fireman to cry out, another wave of erotic delight spiraling through his veins.

Aomine’s fingers slid into his hair and jerked his head back, kissing him roughly. Kagami kissed him back, sliding his tongue between Aomine’s lips, lapping up his exotic, spicy taste. They stayed that way for several minutes, making love with their mouths like they had just made love with their bodies, until the racing of their hearts slowed down and the sweat on their bodies began to cool.

Kagami winced slightly when Aomine pulled out, scraping over his raw tissues.

“Uncuff me,” he mumbled, embarrassment setting in now that the heat had dissipated. He’d just let himself get fucked over the back of his Harley! What had he been thinking?! Aomine took the handcuffs off and Kagami rubbed his sore wrists with a wry smile. He hadn’t been thinking at all, at least not with the head on his shoulders.

He righted his clothes and looked down, noticing the white, creamy splatters on the seat of his bike. “Dammit, you made me get cum on my chopper, asshole!”

There was a rustling of cloth behind him. Aomine leaned back into him, completely dressed again.

“Here, use this,” he handed Kagami a handkerchief. He then ruined his kindness by breathing in the fireman’s ear, “Normally, I would make you lick it off, but we’ve been out here long enough. Someone could come by and I don’t want you showing that sexy tongue of yours to anyone else.

With a growl, Kagami yanked the cloth from the officer’s hand. “Dammit, Aomine! You went too far this time! When I called you at the station, it was just to tell you I was on my way home, not so you could screw me in an empty parking lot!” He hastily cleaned off his seat as he spoke.

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami, pulling the fireman tight against his hard chest. His uniform was damp with sweat, but Kagami settled back against him anyway.

“Don’t be mad, Kagami. I always told you this was one of my fantasies. Besides, you didn't stop me! Hell, I think you were more into it than I was by the end.”

Glad for the dark that hid the blush on his face, Kagami gruffly denied Aomine’s assertion. “No I wasn’t, dumbass!” 

He did know this entire scenario was one of Aomine's hottest fantasies. They had discussed their kinks and desires and fantasies one night on bed, spent and lethargic from a round of hard, swift lovemaking. It was the only reason he went along with it instead of punching Aomine in the face when the cop came up to him and pretended to be a stranger. That, and it was kind of one of his fantasies, too. Not that he would let his perverted lover know.

“Uh huh,” was all Aomine said in response, squeezing Kagami hard before turning him around in his arms. Brushing a strand of Kagami’s wild, red hair off his brow, Aomine looked into his crimson eyes and smiled, “Want to go home and play  _breaking and entering_  next?”

Kagami hesitated, but finally nodded, a new stirring of heat building inside him. When Aomine looked at him like that, when he flashed that mischievous, boyish grin, Kagami couldn’t deny him anything.

“Okay, but I get to be the cop and you’re the robber.” A small smile played across his own lips.

Aomine’s eyes widened then narrowed to mere slits, but the heat blazing in them was still visible. “Does that mean you are going to put on my uniform?”

Raising his arms to circle Aomine’s neck, Kagami brought his head down the few centimeters until their lips were almost touching. “Only if you wear my fireman's hat and nothing else later,” he whispered, brushing their mouths together.

A purring growl reverberated in Aomine’s chest. He kissed Kagami hard and fast. “Then let’s get to it before I throw you over that bike again.”

Taking his cap off the handlebar, he set it firmly back on his head and spun around, calling over his shoulder, “But no more speeding, Bakagami! Or I really  _will_  give your ass a ticket.”

Laughing, Kagami slid back onto his chopper, kick starting it, wondering as he drove off whether he should speed, just a little, anyway.

_Fin_.


End file.
